


Pieces of Me

by Syrenslure



Category: NCIS
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-01-14
Updated: 2014-01-14
Packaged: 2018-01-08 14:39:52
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,830
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1133834
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Syrenslure/pseuds/Syrenslure
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Cuff 'Em, Vamp 'Em, or Just Make 'Em Come Already Kink and Cliché Multi-Fandom Challenge (2006): Rimming</p>
            </blockquote>





	Pieces of Me

**Author's Note:**

> My first NCIS fic. Spoilers for episode 03x09 - Frame Up.

He should be happy. He was free. They hadn't given up on him, even as the evidence mounted up against him. Abby and Gibbs had both stood by him, believing in his innocence, when even he had began to doubt it. And that was silly. Tony knew he hadn't killed anyone, and he certainly hadn't cut off her legs and dumped them at Quantico. He hadn't doubted that, that would have been plain crazy, but he had almost believed that he deserved what was happening to him anyway.

He knew what others thought about him, what they would say, how he appeared. It hadn't been hard to dredge up that double-edged soliloquy for Gibbs. The thing is, that wasn't really him. Or maybe it was, but it didn't have to be; it was just easier that way sometimes.

He was young, healthy, more than reasonably good looking, and he enjoyed the game. Contrary to popular belief, it wasn't all about the score. Hell, sometimes getting shot down was just as much fun. A nice ass or a firm pair of tits were nice for the eye candy, but even he was smart enough to know that when it came down to it, great sex involved the head on his shoulders as much as the one between his legs. Nothing turned him on faster than someone taking him on toe to toe, word for word. It set him revving every time – the foreplay, the banter.

Unfortunately, no one was better at it than Gibbs – his boss, his very male, ex-Marine boss – who saw right through Tony, and read him like a book. Apparently, he also believed in Tony, even when Tony couldn't believe in himself. So maybe that's why he was standing at Gibbs' front door at two o'clock in the morning, in the rain, debating whether or not he should ring the doorbell, instead of lying home awake in his own warm bed, or going into the office to get some work done, like he had planned.

He was pretty sure he didn't have to worry about waking him, as the light was showing through the basement window, and Gibbs seemed to sleep even less than the rest of them. He just wasn't sure what he was doing there, except he was, or thought he would be, as soon as he saw Gibbs.

He had almost made up his mind, and raised his hand to ring the bell, when the door was abruptly pulled open, and Gibbs was standing there in front of him. "You going to stand out there all night, DiNozzo, or are you going to come inside and tell me what you're doing here in the middle of the night."

"Nothing. Just… Power's out at my place again. Must be the weather or something. Thought about just heading into work, but you weren't too happy about that last time, so hey, thought I'd see if I could crash here for a couple of hours."

"DiNozzo, do I look like I run a hotel?"

"No, boss."

"So, this is where you start over, and tell me what you are doing here."

Tony shrugged, and looked a little sheepish. He knew better than to lie to Gibbs, but he was hoping the other man would let it slide. That wasn't working for him, but he tried a partial truth. "Couldn't sleep."

Gibbs looked him over and seemed satisfied with that. He stepped back, letting Tony pass. "You know where the towels are. Coffee's in the kitchen. Come on down, when you're done."

Tony smiled charmingly. "Thanks, boss."

Gibbs just rolled his eyes and shook his head.

Tony started to feel warm for the first time all night.

He dried off and traded his clothes for a pair of Gibbs sweats and a Marine Corps T-shirt from the dresser in the spare room. He smiled at his reflection, in the bureau mirror, remembering how Gibbs had ribbed him the last time he had worn this outfit. Gibbs had dragged him out for a run, at the crack of dawn, every morning that he had stayed here, and when he had tried to beg off by saying that he didn't have any workout clothes, Gibbs had tossed these his way. Despite the aching muscles he had endured, it was a good memory.

He felt as if the weight he had carried around all night had started to lighten around him, the drier and warmer he got, the better he began to feel. It was kind of silly, but he would take what he would get.

Right now, he wanted a cup of coffee – even the sludge that Gibbs called coffee would do. It wasn't really that bad – just very strong. It'd put hair on your chest, as his dad used to say. Not that he needed any help in that department. Gibbs either, from what he'd seen.

That image had him smiling, as he carried two mugs down the steps. The timing wasn't very good though, because he reached the bottom, only to find himself looking straight into the unamused eyes of his boss, who had a bad of habit of always being able to tell exactly what Tony was thinking. Feeling busted, Tony contritely held out one of the mugs as a peace offering cum distraction.

Gibbs took it and walked over to the frame that took up most of the available space. Tony was used to being conscripted to help out, when he stayed over. He figured they probably all had at one time or another. Gibbs was a pretty private man, and wasn't one for overt sentimentality, but he did care about them, and they all knew it, most of the time. He was their anchor. As bad as he and the others had felt when Kate had died, it would have killed them all to lose Gibbs.

Maybe, that's the real reason that he was there, he thought as he slid the planer back and forth along the grain of the wood in front of him. Maybe, but it wasn't, bloomed full force inside his head a moment later as Gibbs pressed up behind him, covering the length of Tony's back, placing his hands over Tony's on the planer, and pinning him in place. His heartbeat raced through his body, his breath caught in his throat, and he knew that this was it. No more dancing around, no more denial. He needed this. Needed Gibbs. Needed Gibbs to need him, and judging by the firm length of the erection pressing against his ass, he did, at least for the moment.

Fight or flight, his body tensed, suddenly, he wasn't sure if he could do this, could go through with this. Then Gibbs whispered in his ear, barely louder than the warm breath that brushed past him. "Still time to pretend nothing happened here, tonight. You know where the guest room is, DiNozzo. If you still plan on using it, I advise you to go. Now."

Tony started to shake his head, and pressed back against Gibbs. Instead of meeting the warm resistance of Gibbs' body, the older man stepped away, giving him the choice to leave. Tony didn't let him get far, before he grabbed his face, and kissed him with everything he had, pouring his heart into it, trying to show Gibbs just how much he needed this.

Gibbs took it all, and kissed Tony back with a skill and passion, that left Tony reeling. He pressed back, holding Tony with strength that he had only seen hints of before, but was intoxicating in these circumstances. Gibbs' tongue darted and dipped against his, tangling and teasing and drawing him out, demanding recompense in kind. Tony felt as if he was floating and each moment Gibbs was stroking him higher, then he felt the Gibbs' hands slide down his arms, and pin his arms behind his back, holding them there, and anchoring Tony against him.

Gibbs broke the kiss them, changing his grip, so that he could hold both of Tony's wrists in one hand, and he brought the other to stroke down the side of Tony's face, as he looked deeply into his eyes. Tony held his gaze as long as he could, but his eyes started to slide closed with the caress, only to fly back open a moment later when Gibbs leaned in and bit the side of his neck.

He arched back in shock and arousal. Pulling against Gibbs' restraint and pushing hard against his firm chest, and matching erection. He almost stumbled when Gibbs released him a second later, but Gibbs caught his hip, not letting him fall, never letting him fall. Instead, he found himself guided backward, onto the oilcloth that lay over the platform inside the boat, his sweatpants pushed down around his knees, as he lay back, seeing Gibbs looming over him, framed by the wooden supports.

It was incredibly erotic, feeling the way he did, seeing Gibbs, standing over him, flushed and aroused, knowing that he was responsible for their condition, and they were safe in this little private cave, hidden from the rest of the world. He pulled at the hem of his shirt at kicked at his pants, suddenly impatient, wanting them gone, to be naked, and as exposed as he felt on the inside.

Gibbs just laughed, and smiled in that indulgent way he had, pulling Tony's hands away before he could finish and pinned them at his sides, as he leaned over and kissed him again. When Tony began to relax beneath him, Gibbs broke off the kiss and released his hands with a pointed look that Tony understood well. He swallowed hard and took stock, as Gibbs looked him over. His t-shirt was bunched up under his arms and the borrowed sweats pooled around his ankles, where they hung over the side of the ledge. Gibbs was kneeling over him, straddling his right leg, and effectively pinning him in place, with the knee between his thighs, the makeshift hobbles of his pants, and the look on his face, all as effective as shackles. Tony hadn't finished undressing, but he felt more naked than if he had.

He started to panic, wondering what he had gotten himself into, when Gibbs pushed the edge of his shirt a bit higher and leaned down to press an open-mouth kiss along his left pectoral. He arched into the caresses as Gibbs kissed across his chest and ran his calloused fingers over Tony's belly.

When he felt the blunt scrape of teeth, he cried out and felt Gibbs' fingers tighten around his hips. He pushed up and Gibbs pushed down, and then they rocked against each other, separated only by the thin fleece of the pants that Gibbs was still wearing. Tony wanted them gone, and he reached for the waistband, to tug them down. Gibbs growled at him in response, and bit down on the edge of his pectoral muscle.

Tony stopped in shock, but the slight pain bloomed across his chest, in an unexpected sensation, and ratcheted his pleasure even higher. He fisted his hands in the drop cloth that he was laying on. This wasn't what he wanted. He didn't know what this was. He didn't know the rules to this game. Gibbs was kissing his way down Tony's body and this was totally surreal. This wasn't a quick grope and fuck, or Tony on his knees, taking Gibbs' dick down his throat. Instead Gibbs had kissed him, and brought him higher than he had ever felt, and from the looks of things was about to be sucking Tony's dick. This was personal. That was a scary fucking thought.

Then it was gone, because Gibbs kissed his way across Tony's stomach and nipped at his hip. He leaned back a bit, and licked a stripe all the way from Tony's balls up to the head of his cock, and then sucked it into his mouth. He pressed the head of Tony's cock between his tongue and the roof of his mouth and sucked, just a little too hard, but then he slid down the length, with looser suction and a swipe of his tongue, as he cupped Tony's balls and rubbed them with the pad of his thumb. Tony felt like he had been electrocuted, as this strong current of pleasure ripped through every nerve in his body, starting from his dick. It was different than any blowjob he had ever received. It wasn't painful, like the scrape of misplaced teeth, or tentative like a duty that needed to be accomplished as quickly as possible. It wasn't even the indulgent pleasure of Eva - who had loved to go down on him, anywhere, at anytime, and was damn good at what she did. This time it was just like Gibbs, forceful and strong, and forcing him to concentrate on the here and now, and on nothing else but him.

The muscles in his stomach clenched and he fought not to arch up and fuck Gibbs' warm, tight mouth. His hands almost tore through the cloth he was laying on, instead of fisting in Gibbs' silvery gray hair. He was so fucking close.

And then he wasn't. Gibbs' mouth was suddenly gone, and his fingers were gripped tightly around the base of his cock, while the other pulled gently on his balls. "Fuck!" was the only thought he could manage, as his body shook in pleasure, trying, but failing to ejaculate. If he could move, he would so kick Gibbs right now, except that would probably be counterproductive to him coming tonight – or ever again – so he bit his lip and tried to relax, as Gibbs' vice grip slowly morphed into slow, caressing strokes.

Tony felt Gibbs push up on the back of his thighs, and he lifted his knees toward his stomach, as much as he could, with the sweats still around his ankles. Gibbs nipped and kissed the inside of his thighs, as he removed Tony's pants the rest of the way and pushed Tony's legs up and apart.

Tony reached up and grabbed his knees, holding himself open as Gibbs sucked one of Tony's balls into his mouth. His head fell back with a sudden thunk against the wooden platform, and he chuckled at the sudden pain, but it quickly became a moan of pleasure as Gibbs massaged the orb with his tongue.

Then his hands were on Tony's ass, the thumbs slipping between his cheeks. Tony tensed then, fighting against the languid pleasure in his body, as he thought of what was next. Gibbs was going to fuck him. He knew he would. That's why he was here, and what this was all about. His erection began to soften a bit, for the first time since Gibbs had pressed him up against this boat earlier.

Then, instead of the hard intrusion that he was expecting, he felt the moist swipe of Gibbs' tongue sliding along the crack of his ass, and pressing into his tight little hole. "What the hell?" was Tony's only thought, as Gibbs continued to probe at his ass with his tongue. Then Gibbs reached up and stroked Tony's cock, slowly from base to tip, while tracing tight little circles around his opening. Tony rocked his hips up, and felt the tip of Gibbs' tongue breach his entrance, while the pad of Gibbs' thumb teased the head of his cock.

 

That was the moment he let go. He relaxed and gave himself over to Gibbs' and the pleasure he was inspiring in him. He cried out and rocked back and forth, fucking himself on Gibbs' hand and mouth. He reached for him, needing to touch him, so he did. He didn't pull, or force, or do anything but gently touch Gibbs' hair and face, and moan under his touch. Gibbs noticed the change, and looked up at Tony from between his legs. His smile took Tony's breath away. Then he pressed a kiss to Tony's palm, before sliding back down to kiss and nibble Tony's left ass cheek. He licked his way across to Tony's asshole, and licked around the rim, sliding his tongue into the center from time to time, as the muscle relaxed and loosened under his ministrations.

Tony watched as Gibbs licked the thumb and first finger of his right hand, and then slid the thumb up and down between the cheeks of Tony's ass. Gibbs was looking right into his eyes, and the effect was hypnotic. He didn't even look away as he took the head of Tony's cock in his mouth and sucked. If it weren't for the slight twinge and sudden feeling of tight fullness, he wouldn't have realized that Gibbs had taken that moment to push a finger inside of Tony's ass.

He was a little uncomfortable as Gibbs slid his finger back and forth, and twisted it around. It didn't hurt, in fact, he was feeling pretty good, as Gibbs' sucked him down and fingered him, but it was a little weird having a finger up his ass.

Then Gibbs slid his mouth off of Tony's dick, and kissed his way back down to where his finger breached Tony's body. He licked and sucked around it, and then pushed along its length, trying to enter Tony's ass alongside the finger that was fucking him. Tony's felt himself moaning now, as he relaxed into Gibbs touch.

Then there was a second finger inside him, and it burned a bit, like being stretched thin, like a bubble was about to burst inside of him. Then Gibbs pulled his fingers back a bit rubbed the inside of him, and Tony almost did break. He cried out Gibbs' name, a shouted warning, as Gibbs' fingers slid back and forth inside of him.

Then there was nothing. He was hanging off the edge of the cliff, and there was nowhere to go. Gibbs had stopped touching him, and was standing up, stripping his own clothes off. Tony felt self-consciously selfish in that moment. He wanted to see and touch Gibbs, and drive him as crazy as he had been driving Tony.

He kneeled up and pulled down Gibbs' sweats, and Gibbs was pulling his shirt over his head. Not giving himself a moment to reconsider, he sucked the head of Gibbs' erection into his mouth, and began to bob up and down on the length. He went too far, and felt himself choke and gag, and jerked back.

"Sshhhh," Gibbs caught his face and gentled him, caressing his cheek. Then his slid his hand around to the back of Tony's head, and wrapped the other around the base of his erection. Gibbs guided Tony forward, and pushed into his mouth. He set a slow but steady rhythm, and Tony quickly caught on, especially as he realized that Gibbs' hand would stop him from choking on the length. He licked and sucked and swirled his tongue under the edge of the head, like Eva used to do to him, and he felt Gibbs' grunt of pleasure. He redoubled his efforts.

A moment later, Gibbs was tugging at his hair, pulling him off, and reaching over to fumble something off of the workbench. He pushed Tony back and twisted the top off of the tube in his hand. He knelt between Tony's spread knees and squeezed something clear and greasy looking onto the fingers of his right hand.

Tony stared at him, as he felt Gibbs slide his hand down, under is body, to his ass, and rub around his asshole. "Fuck," he wanted this. Gibbs' finger slid inside him. The lube and his earlier experience made it go much easier and he pressed back against the intrusion, wanting more, ready for Gibbs to be inside him, ready for Gibbs to fuck him. He told him so, rambling, in barely comprehensible words, as he begged Gibbs to fuck him already.

Gibbs didn't disappoint. He pulled his fingers out of Tony's ass, and slid his hand over his own cock, spreading the remaining lube along its length. He leaned down to line up his erection with Tony's asshole, and then caught Tony's nipple between his teeth, just as he breached his body. Tony panted hard, trying to adjust, as Gibbs rested there, barely inside his body, sucking on his nipple, and then easing into slow licks as he began to move in slow, short stokes.

Tony felt his cock return to full mast against Gibbs' belly and rocked up into the friction, forcing Gibbs' cock further inside of him. He groaned in pleasure. That got Gibbs' full attention. He looked up and smiled, then shifted his weight to take Tony's face into his hands and kiss him deeply. Tony moaned and kissed him back passionately as Gibbs surged forward, burying himself to the hilt, inside of Tony. They swallowed each other's cries of pleasure.

Gibbs fucked him hard, and rough, demanding as much as he gave, just like always, and like always Tony strove to give it his all, to not disappoint the man who meant so much to him.

Gibbs grabbed his hand and pulled it between their bodies, holding it tightly as they wrapped their hands around Tony's cock and jerked it tight and fast. It was too much, after everything, and he couldn't hold back. It only took a couple of strokes and he was coming, his vision whiting out a bit as he called Gibbs name, his cock jerked and spurted over their hands and bellies and his hole spasmed rhythmically around Gibbs' cock with each spurt.

As soon as he stopped coming, Gibbs let go of his cock and grabbed both of his hips, using the new leverage to slam in and out of Tony's ass. A dozen strokes later, he was following Tony over the edge with a deep groan as he closed his eyes and pumped his spunk into Tony's ass.

When he opened his eyes, a moment later, he carefully pulled out, and leaned down to place a kiss on Tony's forehead. He rolled to the side and lay down next to Tony, grabbing a t-shirt to wipe them off, before pulling the edge of the tarp up over them.

"Get some rest," He pulled Tony closer and settled down himself.

Tony turned onto his side, so that Gibbs was spooned up against his back, and yawned. "Yeah, boss doesn't like it when I'm late."

Gibbs flicked his ear. "Go to sleep, DiNozzo."

"'Night, boss." His laugh turned into a yawn, as everything settled into place inside him. And then he slept.

  
Disclaimer: All publicly recognizable characters and settings are the property of their respective owners. The original characters and plot are the property of the author. No money is being made from this work. No copyright infringement is intended.

This story archived at <http://panthermoon.com/dreaming/viewstory.php?sid=67>  



End file.
